Flustered Heart
by Red-Ash
Summary: Seseorang tolong sadarkan Kim Mingyu, sepertinya ia sedikit kehilangan kewarasannya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyukai pemuda lain disaat ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sempurna. Dan ternyata Wonwoo lebih gila lagi karena ia juga menyukainya. MEANIE. GYUHAN. YAOI. BXB. DLDR.UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**FLUSTERED HEART**

 **CAST : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, dll.**

 **RATE : M**

 **YAOI (BXB), DLDR, OOC, TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Eomma, kenapa Appa pergi ?" tanya bocah kecil yang sedang di pangkuan eomma-nya._

 _"_ _Appa pergi untuk kembali, sayang." jawab eomma-nya sambil tersenyum pahit. Dalam hatinya ia merana sedih karena ulah suaminya._

 _"_ _Kapan Appa pulang ?" tanya bocah kecil itu lagi._

 _"_ _Saat kau nanti menjadi laki-laki yang lebih kuat, cerdas dan dewasa. Pada saat itulah, bawa Appa-mu kembali kesini berserta semua hal yang diambil olehnya." Jawab eomma dari anak itu sambil menerawang jauh._

.

.

.

Yoon Jeonghan memandang bimbang pada dua buah sepatu yang berbeda warna di depannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di pusat perbelanjaan dengan kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu. Matanya menelisik ke kanan dan kiri tapi ia sama sekali tak melihat Mingyu. Kemudian ia dikejutkan dengan lengan yang melingkar di pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Yah ! Berhenti mengejutkanku seperti itu !" marahnya.

" _Otte_? Sudah menemukan yang cocok ?" tanya Mingyu sambil tetap memeluk Jeonghan dari belakang.

" _Chagi-yah_ , mana yang lebih bagus untukku ? Biru atau putih ?" tanya seorang namja cantik sambil mengangkat dua buah sepatu dengan warna berbeda.

"Aku suka semuanya. Ambil saja semua, aku yang bayar." Jawab Mingyu.

Cup

" _Gomawo chagi-yah_!" pekik Jeonghan senang seraya balas memeluk Mingyu setelah mendaratkan kecupan di pipi kekasihnya itu.

" _Kajja_! Aku ingin makan _jjajangmyeon_ malam ini."

.

.

.

"Sudah kau siapkan semua keperluanmu, sayang ?"

Sebuah suara tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu kamarnya, sontak membuat penghuninya mengalihkan pandangannya langsung ke sumber suara.

"Sudah semuanya, _eomma_." Jawab yang ditanyai sambil duduk di pinggiran kasurnya.

"Korea tidak terlalu buruk, kan ? Besok hari pertamamu masuk sekolah yang baru. _Eomma_ yakin pasti kau akan mendapatkan banya teman. Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar malam ini ?" tanya sang _eomma_ dari penghuni kamar itu.

"Aku ingin makan sushi, apa ada ?"

Jeon Wonwoo. Nama penghuni kamar itu. Seorang laki-laki dengan tinggi badan sekitar 182 cm wajah yang tampan sekaligus manis dengan mata yang sipit dan bibir merona yang mungil. Jarang tersenyum kecuali pada orang-orang terdekatnya. Mungkin bagi orang-orang yang baru pertama kali melihatnya pasti akan sungkan karena wajahnya yang jutek, mengarah ke galak sebenarnya.

Ia dan keluarganya baru saja pindah ke Korea setelah 15 tahun hidup di Jepang. Dulu ia dan ibunya pernah tinggal di Korea hingga ia berumur 3 tahun kemudian memutuskan pindah ke Jepang. Disana ibunya menikah lagi dengan orang Jepang yang sampai sekarang masih menjadi ayah tirinya.

"Call ! Sekalian jalan-jalan saja. Sudah lama kita tidak ke Korea. _Eomma_ akan ajak _Appa_ kalau begitu." Ucap wanita paruh baya itu kemudian keluar dari kamar anaknya dan berteriak memanggil suaminya.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Seharusnya ini tidak selayaknya terjadi, dulu banyak sekali namja-namja di sekolahnya yang secara terang-terangan menunjukkan rasa suka padanya. Dan sudah harusnya terjadi, seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya harusnya Wonwoo tak memperdulikannya, tak memandanganya sedikitpun, tak memikirkannya, dan jantung sialannya tak seharusnya berdetak sekencang ini. Tapi semua tradisi kuno Wonwoo terhadap laki-laki yang menyukainya sirna saat ia menyadari seorang pemuda yang entah siapa namanya dan sialnya sangat tampan itu sudah sejak lima belas menit yang lalu memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Wonwoo tidak terlalu bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana perawakan tubuh pemuda itu karena terhalang oleh pemuda yang duduk di depannya. Dan Wonwoo berani bertaruh pemuda itu pasti lebih tinggi dibanding dengannya dan melihat bahunya yang tegap dan lengannya yang berotot, Wonwoo yakin badan itu tak kalah hot dengan model dalaman laki-laki.

"Wonwoo-yah ? Kenapa tidak dimakan ? Maaf ya, mungkin lain kali kita akan makan sushi sebelum restorannya tutup." Suara _Appa_ -nya mengejutkan Wonwoo dari bayang-bayang namja seksi itu.

"Ah, _gwaenchana_ _Appa_ , _jjajangmyeon_ juga tidak terlalu buruk." Sahut Wonwoo berusaha meredam kegugupannya.

.

.

.

Siapapun tolong tampar Mingyu sekarang juga. Sadarkan dia dari pemikirannya yang bodoh itu. Bagaimana bisa ia tertarik dengan orang lain sementara ia sudah memiliki kekasih yang sangat cantik yang sedang duduk di depannya. Pemuda manis itu bahkan hanya berjarak satu meja dengan mejanya. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas bagaiaman rupa pemuda manis itu. Matanya yang sipit itu sedari tadi mencuri-curi pandang dengannya. Bukan hanya itu rambutnya yang agak berantakan membuat kesan natural sekaligus menggoda. Bibir pemuda itu terlihat segar dan mengkilap, mungkin efek pelembap bibir. Jika mencium orang lain di depan kekasihnya tak akan membuat Mingyu ditampar kekasihnya makan mencium pemuda itu sudah dilakukannya sejak tadi. Bukankah Mingyu sekarang malah terdengar seperti mata keranjang ?

"Mingyu-yah, besok aku akan pulang agak terlambat. Aku harus menyiapkan pentas drama sekolah tahunan, jadi jangan menungguku." Ucap Jeonghan yang langsung membuat pandangan Mingyu pada pemuda itu terputus.

"Baiklah, jika sudah selesai telfon saja aku biar aku yang menjemput." Ujar Mingyu sambil tersenyum ke arah Jeonghan.

"Tapi aku sudah janji dengan Soonyoung dan yang lainnya akan pergi bersama." Balas Jeonghan.

"Kemana ?" tanya Mingyu singkat.

"Mungkin ke mall atau ke tempat karaoke ?" jawab Jeonghan tak yakin.

"Jika sudah sampai rumah segera telfon aku, jangan sampai lupa." Peringat Mingyu.

.

.

.

Guru Song melangkah memasuki kelas dengan heels hitamnya. Seorang pemuda mengikuti langkahnya. Seluruh siswa di kelas sibuk bisik-bisik dengan temannya membicarakan sosok pemuda yang dibawa Guru Song. Sementara pemuda itu tetap memasang wajah datarnya dan pandangan lurusnya. Sampai setelah Guru Song mempersilahkan pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri barulah pemuda itu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Jeon Wonwoo _imnida_." Ucap Wonwoo dengan singkat.

Hening.

Guru Song berdehem canggung, "Ceritakan tentang sekolahmu dulu, Wonwoo-ssi."

Wonwoo menghela nafas, "Saya pindahan dari Jepang." Ucapnya singkat lagi.

Hening.

Mendengar jawaban anak muridnya yang baru Guru Song hanya bisa mengelus tengkuknya canggung. Dan siswa lain hanya bisa diam.

"Baiklah, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Soonyoung. Soonyoung angkat tanganmu."

Setelah Guru Song memberikan petunjuk dimana ia harus duduk, tanpa berpikir panjang Wonwoo langsung menuju tempat dududknya. Perkenalan di depan kelas seperti itu sama sekali bukan tipenya. Wonwoo memandang teman sebangkunya. Seperti yang sudah dikatakan Guru Song tadi namanya Soonyoung. Badannya lebih pendek darinya, matanya bahkan lebih sipit darinya, dan saat tersenyum mata sipitnya itu ikut tenggelam karena pipi tembamnya. Dalam hatinya Wonwoo membatin bahwa pria itu pasti bottom.

"Kwon Soonyoung." Ujar teman sebangkunya itu sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Wonwoo membalas jabatan tangan Soonyoung dengan memasang senyuman di wajahnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

"Ya, aku tahu. Tadi kau sudah bilang di depan. Jeon Wonwoo, pindahan dari Jepang. Waahh, Jepang ya ? Disana sepertinya sangat keren. Tapi kau juga bisa Bahasa Korea. Bagaimana bisa ?"

Great ! Sekarang ia punya teman sebangku yang cerewet.

"Eomma-ku dari Korea." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

Soonyoung mengangguk mengerti. Dua detik kemudian, pemuda berpipi tembam itu kembali mengeluarkan suara.

"Apa _Appa_ -mu berasal dari Jepang ? Bagaimana rasanya makan sushi ? Apakah bunga sakura disana benar-benar indah ? Aku dengar pada saat musim semi Jepang adalah Negara dengan pemandangan terbaik pada musim itu. Bagaimana rasanya-"

Belum selesai Soonyoung mengoceh, pemuda yang duduk di depannya membalikkan badan,

"Bisakah kau diam ? Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi disini." Ujar pemuda itu kesal.

Wonwoo terkejut melihat pemuda itu. Itu adalah pemuda kemarin malam di restoran _jjajangmyeon_. Pemuda itu yang kemarin terus memandangnya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Pemuda itu yang kemarin ia bayangkan memiliki tubuh seksi dan perut sixpack yang menggoda. Dan sialnya pemuda itu merupakan teman sekelasnya. Wonwoo hanya bisa diam bahkan saat pemuda tampan itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soonyoung padanya. Sadarkan Wonwoo sekarang ! Ia barusan melihat seringai tipis dari pemuda itu. Apa pemuda itu menyeringai padanya ? Kira-kira siapa namanya ?

"Namanya Kim Mingyu." Bisik Soonyoung di telinganya setelah pemuda tampan itu membalikkan badannya ke posisi awal.

"Dan yang duduk di depanmu itu pacarnya. Yoon Jeonghan. Benar-benar pasangan serasi. Yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik." Lanjut Soonyoung.

"Aku bisa mendengarnya Soonyoung. Jangan katakan aku cantik !" kesal pemuda yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan.

"Tapi kau memang cantik." Gumam Soonyoung pelan setelah Jeonghan duduk ke posisi sebelumnya.

Well, memang pasangan yang serasi, pikir Wonwoo.

.

.

.

 **Yang kalian baca tadi di atas adalah prolog. Dan sedang diusahakan untuk chapter selanjutnya akan di update secepatnya.**

 **Review pleaseee…. Satu review kalian sangat berharga demi kelangsungan FF abal ini.**

 **Terima kasih. (Kiss and Hug)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FLUSTERED HEART**

 **CAST : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, dll.**

 **RATE : M**

 **YAOI (BXB), DLDR, OOC, TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Eomma ! Lihat ! Appa ada di dalam televisi !" pekik senang seorang bocah._

 _Eomma sang bocah yang sedang berada di dapur segera menghampiri ruang tengah dimana anaknya berada setelah mendengar pekikan senang anaknya yang mengatakan bahwa suaminya masuk televisi._

 _'_ _Pernikahan Termegah Tahun Ini : Han Jae Suk dan Jung Hae Ra.'_

 _Ia bisa melihat anaknya begitu senang dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya melihat Appa-nya tanpa mengerti keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi, sementara sang Eomma hanya bisa memandang pedih tayangan berita di televisi saat itu._

.

.

.

"Jeon Wonwoo, ayolah."

"Harus kukatakan berapa kali Mingyu-ssi ? Aku bilang aku tidak mau."

"Tapi kukira kau menyukaiku."

"Itu saat aku tak tahu kau sudah punya kekasih."

"Aku bisa memutuskan Jeonghan sekarang juga jika kau mau, Wonwoo-yah."

Wonwoo menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Harus ia akui pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar seorang pekerja keras dan pantang menyerah sekaligus pemuda paling brengsek yang pernah ia temui. Sudah terhitung seminggu terakhir ini pemuda sialan yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu mengejarnya. Pertama kali ia menawari untuk makan siang bersama, tentunya sebagai teman yang baik Wonwoo mau menemaninya. Oh, tenang saja, rasa suka Wonwoo pada Mingyu kini sudah sirna entah kemana setelah tahu Kim Mingyu sudah memiliki kekasih. Meski tidak pernah ia sangkal, ada kalanya Wonwoo seperti tersedot dalam sebuah gairah seksual yang berpusat pada Kim Mingyu. Itu tidak sering terjadi, tapi pernah beberapa kali terjadi. Well, Mingyu itu seksi dan tak ada yang bisa memungkirinya.

Setelah ajakan makan siang yang disambut dengan baik hati oleh Wonwoo, sepertinya pemuda tampan itu makin melonjak. Setelah makan siang kemudian makan malam. Karena pada saat itu mereka pergi bersama Jeonghan dan Soonyoung tentu saja Wonwoo tidak keberatan. Tapi nyatanya selama acara makan malam pada saat itu Jeonghan selalu sibuk mengobrol tanpa henti dengan Soonyoung, yang artinya secara tidak langsung mereka meninggalkan ia dan Mingyu dalam situasi yang canggung. Bagaimana tidak canggung ? Wonwoo tahu di balik alas meja makan malam saat itu tangan Mingyu dan Jeonghan selalu bertautan, tapi tatapan mata Mingyu selalu terarah padanya. Wonwoo merasa tatapan Mingyu malam itu seperti tatapan predator terhadap mangsanya. Dan tempat duduknya yang berhadapan dengan Mingyu sama sekali tak memperbaiki keadaan yang ada.

Kembali ke masa sekarang. Saat ini Wonwoo masih berada di sekolah bersama Mingyu yang sedari tadi terus menerus mengekorinya. Membujuknya ini itu, berjanji melakukan ini itu, dan dengan sukarela akan melakukan apapun untuk Wonwoo. Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan hanya untuk menuruti kemauan Kim Mingyu agar Jeon Wonwoo bersedia menemaninya menonton bioskop. Wonwoo tidak akan bilang itu berlebihan jika saja yang pergi menonton hanya ia dan Mingyu.

"Dengar Kim, Jeonghan adalah sahabatku dan aku tidak akan membiarkan manusia brengsek sepertimu menyakitinya." Ancam Wonwoo.

"Hei ! Apa kau selalu bilang brengsek pada semua orang yang mengajakmu nonton ?!" desak Mingyu.

"Tidak, jika saja orang itu tidak dengan mudahnya mengatakan akan memutuskan kekasihnya yang sialnya adalah sahabatku." Jawab Wonwoo.

Mereka saat ini sedang berada di taman belakang sekolah mereka yang sangat sepi karena tak ada orang yang mau kesana. Ada mitos bodoh yang mengatakan dulunya disini ada orang gila yang bunuh diri disini. Dan Wonwoo merasa arwah orang gila itu sedang bersemayam di otak Mingyu, sehingga lelaki itu menjadi sedikit tidak waras saat ini. Wonwoo segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Mingyu tak tahan jika terlalu lama berdekatan dengan Mingyu. Berdekatan dengan Mingyu sama saja seperti sedang berdekatan dengan api yang membara. Panas, indah, tetapi tetap saja berbahaya.

Tapi belum dua langkah Wonwoo pergi dari sana. Ia merasa pinggangnya ditarik ke belakang secara tiba-tiba. Dan kini yang Wonwoo rasakan sekarang adalah tubuhnya sekarang berada di pelukan Mingyu yang sialnya terasa hangat dan nyaman. Ia bisa dengan jelas menghirup aroma tubuh Mingyu karena wajahnya kini berhadapan dengan leher Mingyu. Wonwoo juga merasakan sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggangnya dengan lembut. Aroma tubuh Mingyu membuat tubuhnya lemas, hingga tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memasrahkan seluruh beban tubuhnya pada tubuh kekar Mingyu. Dengan posisi seperti ini Wonwoo bisa merasakan dengan jelas detak jantung Mingyu yang sangat cepat, tak jauh berbeda dengan detakan jantungnya. Dan hembusan nafas Mingyu yang secara langsung mengenai pipinya.

' _YA TUHAN, AKU SEDANG DIPELUK PACAR SAHABATKU !' teriak Wonwoo dalam hati._

"Akui saja Wonwoo-yah, kau tertarik padaku dan kabar baiknya aku juga tertarik denganmu." Bisik Mingyu di telinganya.

 _'_ _That's right ! Aku memang tak bisa menyangkalnya'_ batin Wonwoo.

"Diam berarti iya."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Wonwoo dan berhadapan dengan leher Wonwoo. Mingyu menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo dengan rakus seolah ia tak akan diberi kesempatan boleh melakukannya lagi.

"Sial ! Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi"

Cup

Sebuah ciuman singkat awalnya, tapi jika hanya kecupan biasa itu bukan gaya Mingyu. Tangannya yang berada di pinggang Wonwoo berusaha mempersingkat jarak antara keduanya dan menekan tubuh Wonwoo adar tubuhnya semakin melekat padanya. Wonwoo yang awalnya terkejut, lama-lama memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi bibir Mingyu di atas bibirnya dan lengannya yang daritadi terbujur lemas disamping tubuhnya kini melingkari leher Mingyu. Mingyu yang merasa mendapat respon positif mulai memberanikan diri melumat dan menghisap bibir manis itu. Mingyu membawa tangannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam di pinggang Wonwoo kini mulai mengelus perlahan punggung Wonwoo dari atas ke bawah mengundang lenguhan seksi dari Wonwoo.

"Eunghh …"

Sesuatu dalam diri Mingyu memekik senang mendengar suara lenguhan Wonwoo yang bahkan lebih seksi dari kekasihnya sendiri. Berbicara tentang kekasihnya, dengan tidak rela Mingyu melepas bibirnya dari ciuman panas itu. Mingyu masih bisa ingat ia punya janji dengan Jeonghan untuk makan siang bersama di kantin saat ini.

"Kau benar-benar menggoda, Wonwoo-yah."

Jempol Mingyu mengusap lembut sudut bibir Wonwoo yang terdapat saliva entah milik siapa. Ia pandangi wajah Wonwoo yang memerah dan pandangannya yang sayu. Sekalu lagi ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Wonwoo, namun bukan untuk mencium bibirnya tetapi Mingyu mengarahkan bibirnya ke kening Wonwoo. Mengecup dengan penuh kasih sayang dahi Wonwoo seolah Wonwoo terbuat dari kaca yang mudah pecah.

"Aku akan tunggu di depan rumahmu, hari sabtu jam setengah delapan. Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Ucap Mingyu setelah itu meninggalkan Wonwoo yang sepertinya masih belum pasca ciuman panasnya dengan Mingyu.

"Omo ! Aku baru saja berciuma dengan pacar sahabatku sendiri." Gumam Wonwoo setelah sadar Mingyu telah meninggalkannya.

Wonwoo pikir Mingyu benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya karena menyukainya sementara ia sudah mempunyai kekasih yang sempurna. Dan Wonwoo pikir ia juga ikutan gila karena nyatanya rasa suka yang ia pikir sudah hilang kini malah muncul lagi. Wonwoo juga menyukai Mingyu.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memandang pemandangan di depannya dengan kesal. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang membiarkan Mingyu menciumnya dengan seenak jidatnya. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena seharusnya ia marah pada Mingyu, harusnya ia tonjok Mingyu hingga lelaki itu babak belur bukannya malah melenguh keenakan karena ciuman lelaki itu. Dan ia kesal kenapa juga ia harus kesal melihat Mingyu dan Jeonghan bermesraan di depannya ? Kenapa ia harus kesal saat melihat Jeonghan dengan seenak jidatnya mencium Mingyu di depannya ? Ini kan kantin sekolahan, tempat umum. Itu karena Jeonghan adalah kekasih Mingyu, jadi ia bebas mencium Mingyu dimana saja kapan saja. Dan sialnya Wonwoo juga kesal dengan alasan itu.

"Ramenmu akan dingin jika tidak dimakan, Wonwoo baby."

Itu Jun, Wen Junhui. Satu-satunya orang yang berani memanggil Wonwoo dengan embel-embel 'baby', seolah-olah Wonwoo ini adalah bayinya. Dan Jun adalah ibunya. Membayangkan Jun harus menyusuinya membuatnya mual seketika. Untuk itu Wonwoo tidak pernah mau terlalu dekat dengan Jun. Ia hanya bisa memberikan jawaban singkat seperti 'ya', 'tidak', 'mungkin', 'tidak tahu'. Dan hal seperti itu malah membuat Wonwoo merasa ia sedan bermain kuis dengan Jun.

"Ya, terima kasih sudah mengingatkan Jun."

Akhirnya Wonwoo merubah pikirannya. Seminggu belakangan ini, Wonwoo berusaha menepis rasa canggungnya dengan Jun dan membiasakan dirinya dengan panggilan manis dari Jun. dan ternyata tidak terlalu buruk rasanya dipanggil seperti itu, tentunya dengan menghilangkan bayangan dimana Jun menyusuinya layaknya ibu pada bayinya.

"Apapun untukmu, sweetheart." Balas Jun dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Tanpa sadar sepasang mata memandang mereka dengan tatapan tajamnya. Lebih tepatnya tatapan cemburu.

.

.

.

"Soonyoung !" teriak Wonwoo memanggil teman sebangkunya.

Yang dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan melihat teman sebangkunya sedang berlari kearahnya.

"Wae ?" tanya Soonyoung singkat.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, bodoh ! Jam istirahat sebentar lagi akan habis, mana buku milikku ?" kesal Wonwoo.

"Hehe, _mianhe_. Jja kita harus ke kelas. Bye my baby Woozi." Soonyoung melambai pada lelaku mungil di sebelahnya.

Wonwoo bahkan tak menyadari lelaki itu sedari tadi berdiri disana. Lelaki itu lebih pendek dari Soonyoung, terlihat manis. Yah, tipe bottom sekali. Tunggu dulu-

"KAU TOP ?!" teriak Wonwoo.

"Huh ?"

"Kau ini top, Soonyoung-ah ? Tadi itu pacarmu ?!" tanya Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Yah ! Apa maksudmu bertanya sepert itu ?! Tentu saja aku ini top. Dan ya, tadi itu pacarku. Awas saja kalau kau berani merebutnya dariku !" ancam Soonyoung.

"Well, asal kau tahu saja aku ini bottom. Aku tak selera dengan yang imut-imut seperti itu." Ucap Wonwoo.

"Ya ya ya. Aku tahu. Ngomong-ngomong tadi aku melihatmu bersama Mingyu di taman belakang sekolah. Sedang apa kalian disana ?" tanya Soonyoung.

"K-kau melihatnya ?" tanya Wonwoo gugup.

"Hanya sekilas sih, aku tidak tahu tapi sepertinya kalian sedang berbicara serius sekali. Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan ?" tanya Soonyoung penuh selidik.

"Mingyu hanya bertanya beberapa hal padaku." Jawab Wonwoo singkat.

Dalam hatinya ia berdoa semoga Soonyoung tidak bertanya macam-macam padanya.

"Hal apa ?" tanya Soonyoung lagi.

Rasa-rasanya Wonwoo ingin berlari dari situasi seperti ini. Keadaannya sama seperti saat ia ketahuan selingkuh oleh orang lain. Hampir mirip sih. Mingyu yang berselingkuh, bukan Wonwoo.

"Ia memintaku untuk mengajarinya matematika karena nilai ulangannya jelek kemarin." Elak Wonwoo.

" _Jinja_? Wah, kalau begitu aku juga mau diajari olehmu, ya ? Ya ? Bolehkan ? Boleh ya ? Wonwoo-ya ? Kau kan sahabatku. Boleh-"

"Ish, iya iya."

Dalam hati Wonwoo bernafas lega. Setidaknya Soonyoung tidak melihat apa yang seharusnya memang tidak boleh dilihat oleh orang lain.

.

.

.

"Wonwoo-yah, mau pulang bersama ?" tawar Jeonghan.

"Uhmm…" Sebenarnya Wonwoo ingin menolak ajakan Jeonghan tapi melihat Mingyu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajamnya, Wonwoo jadi bingung harus bagaimana.

"Aku, Mingyu dan Soonyoung akan mampir ke café seperti biasa. Mau ikut ?" tawar Jeonghan lagi.

Ikut dan melihat Jeonghan dan Mingyu bermesraan lagi ? Hell no !

"Ikut saja, Wonwoo-yah." Bujuk Soonyoung.

"Baiklah, tapi-"

"Wonwoo akan pulang denganku." Jun tiba-tiba dating dan menggenggam tangan Wonwoo.

"Uh ? Ya, aku akan pulang dengan Jun saja." Ucap Wonwoo buru-buru.

"Tapi Wonwoo sudah bilang 'iya' tadi." Desak Mingyu tak terima.

Cukup panas ternyata melihat Wonwoo berada dalam genggaman Jun, walau nyatanya Jun itu adalah sahabatnya.

"Wonwoo berubah pikiran. Ia akan pulang denganku." Ucap Jun tak terima.

"Tapi Wonwoo sudah lebih dulu bilang-"

"Sudahlah Mingyu-yah. Kita masih bisa pulang bersama lain hari." Jeongham mencoba menenangkan Mingyu yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba marah.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu Wonwoo-yah." Pamit Soonyoung pada sahabatnya.

Setelah mobil Mingyu berlalu dari parkiran, kini tinggal Wonwoo dan Jun saja yang masih disana. Wonwoo menundukkan kepalanya. Ternyata susah juga menyukai pacar sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kau menyukai Mingyu, ya ?" tanya Jun tiba-tiba

.

.

.

 **UPDATE ! Thanks buat kalian semua yang sudah berkenan review di chap kemarin. Seneng rasanya bisa baca review kalian. Bikin aku semangat nerusin ff-nya. Aku harap chap kali ini ngga mengecewakan kalian semua. Terima kasih.**

 **Review please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**FLUSTERED HEART**

 **CAST : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, dll.**

 **RATE : M**

 **YAOI (BXB), DLDR, OOC, TYPO(S)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Kita harus segera pindah dari sini." Ucap sang eomma pada anak semata wayangnya, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki._

 _"_ _Wae ?" tanya sang anak penasaran._

 _"_ _Karena kita tidak memiliki tempat lagi disini, sayang." Sang eomma berkata seraya mengelus rambut anaknya._

 _"_ _Tapi kalau kita pindah., bagaimana dengan Appa ? Kalau Appa mencari kita bagaimana ?" tanya sang anak penasaran._

 _"_ _Appa tidak akan kembali, sayang." Ucap sang Eomma lirih._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Wonwoo terlihat serius menonton adegan-adegan film yang tersedia di depannya. Tetapi sebenarnya ia tak pernah tertarik menonton film seperti ini. Matanya pun menjadi tak fokus. Sesekali ia melirik ke samping kanannya, Kim Mingyu. Bahkan di tempat gelap sekalipun Wonwoo tidak bisa mengalihkan padangannya dari lelaki tampan itu.

"Hei, kau marah padaku ?" Mingyu membuka suaranya dengan berbisik setelah Jeonghan menghilang dari pandangannya menuju ke toilet.

"Kenapa aku harus marah ?" Wonwoo mengernyitkan keningnya memandang Mingyu.

"Lalu kenapa sedari tadi hanya diam ?"

"Aku memang pendiam kok."

"Tapi kau tak pernah sependiam ini, Wonwoo."

"Itu mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Jangan membuatku semakin frustasi Jeon. Sedari tadi aku mencoba untuk menahan agar tidak mencium bibirmu yang sialnya terlihat sangat menggoda di depan pacarku sendiri." Ucap Mingyu dengan tajam.

Mendengar hal itu Wonwoo refleks mengantupkan bibirnya. Benar sih. Wonwoo tadi sempat menggunakan lip balm. Tapi ia tak pernah bermaksud untuk menggoda Mingyu. Itu hanya karena bibirnya terasa sangat kering akhir-akhir ini.

"Aku ingin pulang." Wonwoo mencicit pelan dikursinya. Ia segera bangkit dari kursinya, namun belum sempat melangkah Mingyu sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Kumohon tunggulah sebentar disini, paling tidak sampai film-nya selesai. Kalau kau tiba-tiba pergi, Jeonghan bisa curiga." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo sedikit banyak kesal dalam hati karena alasan mengapa Mingyu menahannya adalah Jeonghan. Itu bahkan lebih mengesalkan melihat keduanya bermesraan secara langsung di depan matanya. Karena secara tidak langsung Mingyu hanya ingin image pacar baik yang selama ini Mingyu perankan tetap terjaga di mata Jeonghan bahkan setelah Mingyu terang-terangan menginginkannya.

"Aku akan menelpon Jeonghan nanti." Ucap Wonwoo sambil menyentak tangan Mingyu.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo berjalan keluar ruangan bioskop lalu menghela nafasnya lelah. Sial ! Hari ini benar-benar bukan hari keberuntungannya. Ia lelah menyukai Mingyu yang jelas-jelas sudah punya pacar, tapi perasaannya tidak bisa hilang begitu saja setelah mengetahui Mingyu juga menyukainya. Percayalah, Wonwoo tidak pernah merasa seburuk ini karena menyukai pacar sahabatnya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru Wonwoo meninggalkan gedung bioskop menuju parkiran.

Brukk ..

Wonwoo menahan nafasnya merasakan agak ngilu di punggungnya yang berbenturan dengan bagian samping mobilnya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah wajah Mingyu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Wonwoo merasakan hembusan nafas Mingyu yang tak beraturan seolah lelaki itu habis berlarian.

"Bisakah kau tinggal sebentar saja ? Aku ingin kau disini." Ucap Mingyu.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya memandang dalam mata Mingyu begitu pula dengan Mingyu. Keduanya tenggelam dalam keheningan, tenggelam dalam padangannya satu sama lain. Wonwoo bahkan baru tahu kalau ternyata Mingyu punya retina berwarna abu-abu yang harus ia akui itu benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dan menggoda, tentu saja. Wonwoo melihat dengan jelas tatapan tajam dari Mingyu untuknya seolah ingin menyampaikan padanya bahwa ia menginginkan Wonwoo.

"Aku menginginkanmu untuk berada di sampingku Wonwoo-yah. Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu berada bersamaku. Dan aku akan mewujudkan itu apapun caranya." Lanjut Mingyu.

Cara Mingyu mengatakannya benar-benar membuat Wonwoo merasa telah di dominasi. Seketika ia merasa seperti liliput dalam dekapan Mingyu. Mingyu benar-benar mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dan Wonwoo tahu kalau Mingyu benar-benar akan melakukan semua yang ia ucapkan barusan.

Entah, Mingyu tak tahu lagi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengannya. Lebih tepatnya ia tak tahu apa yang telah Wonwoo lakukan pada dirinya. Wonwoo tak pernah menggodanya. Jangankan menggoda menyentuhkan seujung kukunya pada badan Mingyu saja tidak. Semua sentuhan sensual itu selalu dimulai dari Mingyu. Tapi bukan berarti Mingyu-lah yang menggoda Wonwoo. Harus ia akui bahwa Wonwoo terlihat menggoda bahkan saat ia hanya diam.

"Tapi kau sudah punya Jeonghan untuk berada disampingmu Mingyu." Balas Wonwoo.

"Kau cemburu ?"

"Aku menyukaimu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak cemburu ?"

Hening.

Mingyu terperanjat mendengar jawaban Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo sendiri terdiam, dalam hatinya mulai ada rasa sesal karena telah mengatakan kalimat laknat itu. Wonwoo mulai mencurigai bahwa Mingyu telah melakukan sesuatu padanya. Wonwoo tak akan mungkin menyukai pacar sahabatnya sendiri dan langsung mengakuinya. Hell! Disisi lain Wonwoo menyukai sensasi saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Mingyu. Seolah ada sebongkah beban yang terangkat, sedikitnya Wonwoo mulai merasakan perasaan lega. Dan banyaknya Wonwoo merasakan perasaan tak tega. Wonwoo sendiri tak bisa membayangkan apabila ia yang berada di posisi Jeonghan. Lelaki cantik itu pasti akan patah hati dengan dramatis.

"Tapi itu dulu. Sebelum aku tahu kau sudah punya pacar. Aku menyukaimu. Dulu."

Dengan kurang ajarnya Wonwoo mengatakan itu untuk Mingyu. Lebih kurang ajarnya Wonwoo malah merasa kalimat itu bukan untuk Mingyu tapi untuknya sendiri. Wonwoo sedang mensugesti dirinya sendiri. Berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau ia memang tak lagi menyukai pria tampan yang berdiri di depannya saat ini.

"Oh ya ? Tapi kurasa sampai sekarang pun kau masih menyukaiku. You love me don't you ?" desak Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap dalam mata Wonwoo. Mencoba mencari kebohongan dalam mata rubah Wonwoo saat pemuda itu mengatakan tak lagi menyukainya.

"A-Aku ... Mingyu, kurasa..."

"Mingyu ?"

Sebuah suara yang datang dari belakang badan Mingyu sontak menginterupsi obrolan keduanya.

.

.

.

 **Sengaja aku bikin pendek karena aku pengen liat dulu respon kalian, masihkah kalian menginginkan ff ini untuk dilanjut atau ngga. Karena aku sadar ff ini sudah terlalu lama aku anggurin. So i need your thought about this fanfic, please let me know.**

 **Aku butuh review kalian supaya aku bisa tahu ini ff layak lanjut atau engga. Thank you guys. Hug and Kiss.**

 **Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan review di dua chapter sebelumnya. Aku seneng banget bisa baca review kalian. Aku seneng karena kalian penasaran sama flashback di awal cerita. Hehehe. Aku berhasil dong buat kalian penasaran.**


End file.
